


Sober

by iambjo12



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: A week in the life of a sober Karen Walker living with Grace.





	Sober

“Don’t stay up so late tonight, you’re an absolutely bear in the mornings when you do,” Grace said as she carried the plate that once contained snacks on it into the kitchen.  

 

“And you’re an absolute bore,” Karen mumbled.  

 

Grace made her way back in the off living room where Karen was still snuggled under the blanket they had been sharing, watching a program on the television.  She kissed the top of Karen’s head.  

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I mean it to though, please come to bed soon.”  With that said, Grace made her way into her bedroom.  

 

Karen cut off the television and sighed heavily back against the cushions of the couch.  Her thoughts ran wild in her head and she didn’t want to deal with any of them at the moment.  But they just wouldn’t leave her alone.  

 

She had essentially ran away from her neglectful husband which almost seemed redundant and went to the only person who she knew would and could take care of her.  Staying at Will and Grace’s this last week had almost made her wish that she had just stayed home and dealt with the latest blowout her and Stanley had had. 

 

Being in Grace’s bed with the redhead was the complete opposite of being in her own bed back at the mansion.  Every night there she past out in a drunken oblivion and was always alone.  For the last six nights she had to make the conscience decision to go to bed and struggle to fall asleep with another person right beside her.  

 

She had learned a lot about Grace over the last five years of their friendship.  But sharing the same living space and namely a bed was teaching her a lot more about her friend.  For one, Grace apparently was a cuddler in her sleep.  Before Karen could even close her eyes and attempt at sleep, the redhead would roll over, unconsciously aware of Karen’s presence, and would wrap her arm around the brunette’s stomach.  Sometimes she even threw a leg over her as well.  It only made sleep that much more difficult to come by, however when she finally did manage in, it was the most relaxing sleep of her entire life. 

 

The no alcohol thing had been Karen’s own choosing, Grace never even attempted to try and take away the woman’s crutch from her.  Karen had come to her own conclusion that she felt safe and warm within Grace’s presence and didn’t need any substance other than caffeine to make it through her days, knowing she would be coming home with the redhead. 

 

Their day would start in a very domesticated way that Karen was very much not used to but loved every minute of.  Grace would get up and do her bathroom routine while Karen stumbled around in the kitchen making coffee and a light breakfast for them.  Will would come in and assist with the heavier cooking but always pointed out to Grace what Karen had done.  She was always so grateful for the little things and had kissed Karen on the cheek as the brunette held out a cup of coffee to her.  Karen would blush on her way to the table where they would sit together and enjoy the meal. 

 

As Grace took forever in finding the absolute wrong thing to wear, Karen would do her thing in the bathroom and then they got dressed and went to work sharing a cab.  Work was different with Karen feeling like she actually had to make a living now even though Stanley had not cut her off.  She found herself actually liking participating in the job she had been coasting through an alcoholic dream in before.  Phones were now being answered and it always pleased Grace every time she took a phone call that more kisses to her cheek were given.

 

With Karen being an active employee now, the duo made it home at a reasonable hour where they usually strolled down the street to local market to get supplies for dinner.  Will appreciated not having to be the one to cook anymore seeing as how he never knew when it was that he was going to make it home.  He often found a plate of food for him in the oven or walked in on Grace teaching Karen how to cook and they were always laughing throughout the lesson.  It pleased him to see this side of their friend and Grace was obviously more happy around the woman as well.  

 

When Jack had come by the first day, Will took him aside and explained what had been explained to him about Karen’s decisions and he needed Jack to be a supportive friend instead of his usual selfish self.  Jack saw the changes to Karen as well and was truly happy for his friend.  The four of them would spend their evenings together with housebound activities, usually watching TV or playing games.  Jack would scamper off after a while and Will would head to his room after cleaning up the kitchen.  

 

After the boys left, Karen and Grace would cuddle closer on the couch, a blanket over them, watching the rest of a show or movie, or sometimes just talking into the night.  They shared personal stories with one another that hadn’t been broughten up over the years, or told again with a sober Karen there paying attention to every word that came out of Grace’s mouth and commenting in a caring way that differed from her usual snarky responses.  

 

The banter was still there between them though, especially as they got ready for bed and fought over who got what side of the bed, or when Grace came into the room wearing a green facial mask that had reminded Karen of the incredible hulk.  With Grace’s wardrobe, she could easily imagine her owning a pair of purple shorts even.  

 

On this particular night though as Karen continued to sit on the couch going over the past week, she knew she was starting to have genuine feelings for her redhead friend and it was really starting to piss her off.  For once she had what she always wanted, simple domesticated bliss.  A feeling of being wanted and such amazing companionship.  And now she was going to ruin it with wanting more.  

 

For the first time since she had stopped, she felt the familiar itch for a drink.  A little something to drown out the feelings, the cravings, the want to ask for things she didn’t feel she deserved.  Hell, she didn’t think that she deserved any of what Grace had been so graciously giving her the past week, or even the past five years with never turning her away even with all of the sarcasm and shenanigans.

 

Karen sighed and shook her head, knowing that she didn’t actually want to get a drink.  So she did the one thing that she did want to do and went to bed.  Grace was already asleep when she crawled in next to her and like clockwork the pale arm and leg came across her body, holding her in place next to the redhead.  And she didn’t ever want to be anywhere else.  

 


End file.
